


Please Don't Let Them Look Through the Curtains

by misavengers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, doctor!gwen, hot nurse!Peter, jealous!Sam, patient!Wade, scrawny!Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misavengers/pseuds/misavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While I’m gone, Wilson, no fucking the nurse. Got it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains._
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from Melanie Martinez's _Dollhouse_.

Walking in on the first day of work was always a struggle. It really doesn't matter where. There are whispers that really aren't whispers. Then there are people who smile like _you have no idea what you're getting yourself into, kid._ Peter isn't quite sure which is worse. They both make his anxiety spike and his face gain pigment.

"Parker, is it?" a blonde asks, looking up from a clipboard.

Peter nods, putting his hand out. "Yeah, I'm new. It's, um, my first day actually."

She glances at his outstretched hand, nodding. "It's nothing personal. I just sterilized my hands. I don't want to risk anything."

It's a miracle Peter didn't burst into flames right then and there. "Right, we're in a hospital," he mumbled to himself.

The clipboard is handed to Peter, who is careful not to accidentally touch her. "I'm Doctor Stacy, Gwen to my friends. Doctor Stacy to you."  

“Understood, Doctor St-Stacy,” Peter stammers out, skimming over the clipboard. “So, um, how exactly are we going to go about this?”

“Well, see that list of names?” she asks, putting gloves on her perfectly manicured hands. She waits until Peter nods before she continues. “We’re going to visit them, and then run some tests. It’s all pretty standard. However, let me warn you that this isn’t a high school history class. You can’t just stare off, have me ask you to help with something, and wing it. This job requires effort.”

Peter’s eyes widen. “Yeah, I get it. I’m ready for whatever.”

“Who’s first on the list?” the doctor questions, snapping her gloves against her wrist for good measure.

“Uh, some guy named Wade Wilson in room A113.”

Peter watches in pure curiosity as Doctor Stacy’s face contorts. “Really? Maybe we should come back to him later. Honestly, he’s a lot to handle. He’s been here six months, and our staff has no idea how to take care of him. He’s… to put it lightly, he’s a little out there.”

“Out there meaning what exactly?” Peter inquires, raising an eyebrow.

She sighs, “You’ll see what I mean.”

“We shouldn’t skip him just he’s kind of weird. He’s still a patient,” Peter states matter-of-factly. “Don’t get me wrong. I-I-I say this with the utmost respect, Doctor Stacy. I just wouldn’t want them to not visit and check up on me because of how I am and what I cannot change.”

For the first time, he catches the blonde’s poker face slip. “You’re filled to the brim with passion, kid.” That’s not a compliment, is it? “In a place like this, it’ll probably get you killed.”

There’s a pregnant pause before she speaks once again, “Let’s go check on him then.” Peter follows her, heart pounding like a jungle drum.

Doctor Stacy knocks on the door softly while opening the door. It’s a little repugnant if you ask Peter, but he’s already stood up to her once today. Two would be a little pushy considering this is his first day. “I know you’re not sleeping, Mr. Wilson.”

“By now, I’d be offended if you didn’t know,” the patient snarks. “It’s not like they let me sleep anyways.”

With a bright red face, Peter brings the tray of food into the room. He doesn’t even dare to glance at the doctor or Mr. Wilson.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Should’ve made this one wear the outfit,” the patient comments with a smirk. “You’d get way more business.”

“This is a hospital not a strip club,” the blonde justifies, grabbing the clipboard from the victim. “I’d be a slight bit worried if all of a sudden we got a bunch of new patients.”

“So, the whole making Channing Tatum in disguise wear a nurse’s uniform is still on the table?” Wade says, biting his lip as he watches Peter attempt to set up the IV properly.

Peter makes a noise of embarrassment, and tries to cover it up by faking a cough. “I’m not sure they’d have my size, sir.”

Wade purrs. He actually purrs. Peter wishes superpowers were real because he’d totally be Ant-Man in this moment.  “Ooh, sir! You really know how to get my blood pumping, Jelly Bear. Keep talking.”

Doctor Stacy, thank Thor, decided this was a perfect moment to clear her throat. “Not that I don’t love to witness you sexually harass the newbies, Wade, but I’d dying to poke you with needles right now.”

“And I’m  literally  dying to poke your noob with something right about now,” he growls out, looking Peter over once again. “Over and over again, hard. As hard as he would like.”

“Which would be not at all,” Peter mumbles.

The door is opened abruptly as a short man in a lab coat enters. “Gwen, Remy’s lab results just came back. Can I speak to you in the hall for a second?”

“Sure thing, Bruce. While I’m gone, Wilson, no fucking the nurse. Got it?” she asks, hands on her hips and head cocked. If Peter was a stereotypical gay guy, he no doubt would call her something like  fierce  or maybe he’d snap in a Z formation and call her a  fabulous bitch.  

“So, from what I’m understanding, I’m the bottom?” Wade asks. “I mean, I’m up for it. I do have a great ass, afterall.”

“It’s always good to see you, Wade,” Bruce greets with a smile. It’s hard to tell if it is genuine or fake.

“You too, Hulk,” Wade mocks.

Doctor Stacy shakes her head, glaring at Wade. “You think you can handle him, Peter? Thor knows I wouldn’t be able to for over a few seconds.”

Peter nods. “I got this,” he says as he watches both doctors step out. Just before the door closes, however, he hears a soft murmur of,  ‘Wish I was that brave.’

“Don’t listen to them, baby boy, I love when people take control of me,” Wade flirts, handing him his arm so Peter could take his blood pressure. “Ooh, that’s tight. You want to know what’s tighter, though? Your fantastic ass. Seriously, how it is so perfect?”

“Oh, um, I just got lucky, I guess?” Peter coughs, not looking at the patient.

“Does all the junk food you eat go directly to it? Jesus Christ.” Wade comments.

“Why did you call him Hulk?” interrupts Peter. “I’m not trying to be noisy, but Doctor Banner seemed harmless.”

“You’d think that, right? There’s a reason why I had to change doctors two weeks after I got here. I was my usual shitty self. He was my doctor. I made a comment about his girlfriend or wife or whatever label they put on it, and he sort of lost his marbles. Flipped a table, broke furniture. Hell, that man destroyed destroyed the room. I probably should have been wearing my brown pants,” Wade explains.

Peter looks at him with his mouth hanging open. “Really? Are you sure we’re talking about the same guy? I’m pretty sure if he did that, he’d be long gone.”

“Nah, Stark pulled some strings,” he shrugs. “It’s not like I’m going to jump the hospital bed and throw a temper tantrum a three year old would be jealous of. I fucked with a guy who has serious anger management issues. I’m the idiot in that situation.”

Peter scoffs and teases, “And here I thought you were the idiot in every situation.”

Wade groaned, “Sassy. I like it.” Peter takes the clipboard off the nearby cart and writes down Wade’s blood pressure.

When the blonde comes back into the room, she steals the clipboard from Peter. “Okay, looks like you got everything this morning. We’ll come back later for the blood tests. Banner told me your results were coming either this afternoon or tomorrow morning. I’m honestly hoping for the former.”

Peter nods, taking the cuff off of Wade’s arm.

Doctor Stacy starts scanning the paper with her eyes again. “Alright, moving on. How are you at changing bedpans, Parker?”

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, HOLY SHIT. You guys made my day. I expected no more than 3 kudos! And yet, here we are! I just wanted to say thank you! 
> 
> Second, bare with me. This chapter could be viewed as rough. It's mostly a filler for later on. So... without further ado..

“Oh, so you're back for more?” Wade teases from where he's sprawled out on the bed. It's obvious he's just woken up. 

“I haven't even entered yet,” Peter replies shyly, opening the door. “How could you possibly know I was coming to check on you?”

“You plan on entering, baby boy?” Wade retorts with a soft, brief laugh. “But seriously, I was a mercenary in my past life.”

Peter raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Oh, I'm sure. You probably have the spandex to prove it.”

“Aw, you've done your research, honey buns!” Wade exclaims as he spreads out suggestive on the bed. “Honestly, I'm not surprised. You've been smitten with me since we first met. It was only a matter of time before you started stalking me.”

“Wade, we met a week ago!” Peter snorts. “Don't get cocky.”

“So, if I’m understand correctly, you aren't denying that you fancy the pants off of me?”

The younger boy smirks. “Goodbye, Mr. Wilson.”

“No, Petey, wait!” Wade shrieks, nearly leaping off the hospital bed. 

The mask slips off Peter’s face in a matter of seconds. Concern is now evident on his face. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

“Actually, yes. I am hurting. In fact, I'd go as far as saying those scrubs are going to be the death of me,” Wade growls, checking him out for the fifth time since Peter came into the room. Well, the fifth time Peter caught him. 

Peters blush is a major confidence boost. The voices in Wade’s head are busy comparing it to a sunrise. Hell, it would make Wade a morning person. (Okay, maybe not. The point Wade is trying to get across is that Peter is the peak of human perfect behind Captain America, and Wade is wondering his far his blush travels.)

If anyone asked, Wade would have to be honest and tell them he practically moaned just watching Peters delicious as walking out of the room. 

***  
“You haven't had any meltdowns yet?”

Peter sighs. “No, Sam, I haven't had any meltdowns yet. It's not that difficult of a job.”

“Oh, come on! At least tell me you've saved someone's life. Just one life,” Sam pleads. 

Peter sets down his drink and sighs yet again at his friend’s endless list of questions. “No, Sam, I have not saved anyone's life.”

“Then what's the point of becoming a nurse? You had that internship at Stark Industries in the bag! Not to even mention Stark would've paid you for sitting around and following him around.”

“We have been over this. I like my job. My boss isn't totally evil, the patients are nice… I like helping out my community,” he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You were bitching about one of your patients after the first day. You know, the one who sexually harasses you on a daily basis. Wasn't his name like Wayne or something?”

“Wade. His name is Wade. I was not bitching about him. He just took me off guard. In all fairness, you asked me how my day went,” Peter justified. 

Sam shakes his head, taking another gulp of his soda before continuing, much to his own dismay. “Normal people usually say ‘fine’ or ‘good’, and in more extreme cases they say ‘shitty’. I would've said it sucked. Then we would drink our troubles away at the local bar.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “I actually feel bad for Wade. He has this thing where he hears voices. He talks to them, and they talk back-”

“Oh dear God, Peter, the man is mental!” Sam exclaims, interrupting Peter. 

“Maybe so, but I think he’s sweet in his own twisted way. Doctor Stacy told me he's not usually that annoying. He has a crush on me.” 

“Wait, hold up,” Sam coughs, getting his thoughts in order. “Sweet? Did you just call him sweet? Wow, maybe you should go to the doctor. You could be his roommate!” 

“Sam, stop it,” Peter orders, hands clenched. “You don't even know him.”

“Neither do you,” Sam snaps. He might have said something else after that, but Peter isn't sure. He got up and left so fast that his head started spinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I had some writers block while attempting to finish this chapter. Which is the reason it's later than I hoped and why it was rushed at the end. Still, I hope you enjoy it! You guys are amazing! Thank you for the support!

Peter honestly felt like he was doing some kind of walk of shame. Except, he was stone cold sober last night, he slept on his Aunt May’s couch last night, and he obviously didn’t get laid. However, he felt like his brain was going to explode and the bags under his eyes had their own bags. 

“Wow, you look like shit,” Doctor Stacy notes, sipping at her latte and reading the clipboard.

“Oh, yes, because you’re always a ray of sunshine,” snaps Peter who should have called in sick today. 

“I am. Thank you for noticing. Start your rounds, Parker. This blissed-out coffee state I’m in won’t last for too long,” the doctor explains, throwing her empty cup away. 

“Oh, were you in a blissed state? I didn’t notice because it’s radiating cuntiness from where I stand,” Peter muttered, grabbing the clipboard and heading off for Wade’s room. For a second Peter glances back, horrified. If he gets fired today, at least he’ll be talking to his best friend again. Sadly, that’s the only perk.

***

“I’ve been expecting you, Nurse Naughty. I’m ready for that gigantic needle to be stuck in me,” Wade purrs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Peter sighs, biting his tongue. He doesn’t want to make it an even worse day by being shitty to one of his patients.“Good morning to you, too, Wade. You feeling okay?”

“Physically, yes,” Wade justifies, “Mentally is a different matter, though. Yellow and White kept me up last night.”

Peter turns to Wade, raising an eyebrow. “Who are Yellow and White?”

Seeing Wade blush and avoid eye contact is a first for Peter. It just intensifies his curiosity. “Oh, you know. They’re just the voices in my head.”

“They have names?” Peter questions, wrapping a cuff around Wade’s arm to take his blood pressure. 

“Yes. They’re both assholes who enjoy my misery and your fantastic ass,” Wade says, giving Peter an appreciative and necessary once (or twice) over. 

“Can you tell me what the three of you talk about? What do they say to you?” Peter asks, writing down Wade’s blood pressure and removing the cuff. 

Wade sighs, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. For a moment, Peter felt like a therapist. “Well, they like making fun of me. Which, no big deal. White and Yellow aren’t fond of me. In fact, they actually hate me.”

“Have they ever told you to kill yourself or seriously hurt yourself?” Peter asks, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s important that you tell me the truth, Wade, so I can help you out.”

“This conversation escalated quickly, and to think, you still haven’t asked me out to dinner yet!” Wade exclaims.

“Wade,” Peter warns seriously. “This is important.”

“I don’t want drugs that turn me into a zombie. Believe it or not, I like having emotions,” Wade grumbles, glaring at the floor. 

“That doesn’t have to be the result of this. I’m asking as someone who is concerned about your health. I’m your friend, Wade,” Peter says, grabbing Wade’s chin. This forced Wade to look into Peter’s eyes. It’s funny, actually. Wade had seen many pornos that started out like this. A guy can dream, can’t he? 

“Once or twice they’ve said something along those lines. It’s not frequent enough for me to tell anyone. It’s sort of out of the blue. Also, they’re not as graphic as you may be thinking. It’s, uh, hard to explain,” Wade shrugs, pushing Peter away slightly in the process. “Don’t worry about it. I sure as hell don’t.”

“Just tell me if that ever changes, okay?” Peter pleads.

Wade rolls his eyes, suppressing another dramatic sigh. “Fine, mother hen, I will tell you if I ever purposely give myself an owie.”

“Keep rolling your eyes, Wade. You might find a brain back there,” Peter snaps, standing up. 

“Ooh, you just gave me an owie, Petey. It burned,” Wade says, faking an injury on his arm by covering it up. “Seriously, who fucked you over? I’ll beat the shit out of them as long as it’s not the Hulk.”

“It was just my friend Sam being a prick,” Peter explains. “It’s not a big deal.”

“That’s like Nurse Frost saying her boobs are legit,” Wade snorts, scooting over. He pats the now vacant space, inviting the younger male over. “Come on. Tell Daddy your troubles.”

“You’re about as creepy as that mall Santa Aunt May took me see when I was seven,” Peter hissed. He takes a moment to think, and then takes the seat next to his patient. “That’s really saying something, Wade.”

“Shut your beautiful face, Peter. You love this creepy Santa,” Wade purrs. 

“Oh dear God, Wade,” Peter protests, slapping on the arm Wade lightly. 

“Who’s this mean old Sam I need to take care of? Is he buff? Like, buffier than me?” Wade asks, trying to subtly lean on Peter. 

“He’s my friend, or maybe he’s a former friend. I’m not sure anymore. We got in the biggest fight we ever got in last night,” Peter replies. “It started when he asked how my job was. My response was apparently unexpected.”

Wade facepalmed, trying to understand the situation. “What, so he got pissed that you actually have a decent job where you get out at five everyday? Does he have a shitty one or something? Maybe he’s just a horrible human being.”

Peter shakes his head, allowing Wade to rest his head on his shoulder. “Well, you see, I secured a job at Stark Industries during the summer, but I refused because I was offered this one, too. I then made the mistake of telling Sam. He’s been bitter about it.”

“This guy sounds like a complete dick,” Wade complains, inhaling Peter’s intoxicating scent. “Is that all he bitched about?”

Peter blushed. “Actually, no. He went on about you.”

“Me? Your friend - possibly former friend - doesn’t even know me. How could he complain about me if he doesn’t even know I exist?” Wade questioned, genuinely curious. 

“I may have talked about you. You know, just in casual conversation,” he whispers, looking away.

Wade is pretty sure he’s having a seizure, stroke, or something. Peter talking about him in casual conversation? “All good things, I hope. Then again, who am I kidding?”

“No, no. I only said good things. I promise. I began talking about the guy who shamelessly flirts with me everyday,” Peter says, yawning. 

“Oh, you told Sam about the guy who seems like he’d stalk you if he wasn’t stuck in the psych ward in the hospital?” Wade asked.

“No, I told Sam about this remarkably sweet guy who actually finds me attractive. Call me an attention whore all you want, but it’s nice to be checked out and feel sexy,” Peter admits, resting his head on Wade’s. 

Wade’s brain starts to short circuit at this point. “I completely understand.”

Peter closes his eyes, nodding. “Thank you, Wade.”

Wade nods, wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist. “You’re welcome, gorgeous.” For the time being, he decides, Peter can take a break. This is the closest he’ll ever be to sleeping with this amazing man, but Wade will take it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I started imaging Wade scrawny and small during this chapter. This is because of my future plans for this story. You'll see what I mean. ;)

The door creeps open slowly as Doctor Stacy peeks her head in. Her eyes expand to approximately the size of tires. “What did I say about fucking the nurse?” she hollers, throwing down her clipboard in the manner of a child. 

Peter and Wade are scared awake. In the process, Wade lands on the floor. Peter blushes, standing up as quick as he could, helping the patient up. “I promise you, Gwen, it isn’t wasn’t what it looks like. My friend, Sam-”

The blonde shakes her head. A stray strand falls from her nearly perfect braid. “It’d Doctor Stacy to you, Mr. Parker, and I really don’t care how you ended up in Mr. Wilson’s bed. I just care about the fact you did end up in our patient’s bed with him!” 

Peter tries to shush her, fearing his job was in question. “It was a mistake. We didn’t have sex though. I mean, c’mon, if nothing happened, why create additional drama? The media would turn this hospital into a joke if it got out to the public.” 

“Oh,” Doctor Stacy says, composing her thoughts. “Something did happen, though. It was completely unprofessional. I’m not sure if I can keep this on the down low. It’s a shame too, Parker. You were at least tolerable.”

“Wait!” Wade shrieks, getting in the middle of the two. “You can’t do anything to Peter. He did nothing.”

“As I told your friend, something did happen,” the doctor says, crossing her arms. “I can’t elect to ignore it.”

“What if I had a breakdown and Peter was just trying to calm me down?” Wade asks, raising an eyebrow. “You couldn’t do anything then, could you?”

Doctor Stacy took a moment to ponder over the question. “Well, I suppose not. Is this really what happened, Peter?”

Peter gulps, nodding. “Yes. I didn’t know what to do, and it wasn’t bad enough for me to contact someone to sedate him. I did the only rational thing I could think of.”

The doctor sighs, picking up the abandoned clipboard off the ground. “Please just don’t let it happen again, okay? Next time just call me in.”

Peter nods. “I’m so sorry, doctor.”

“Sorry is for a word children use to get out of timeout. Just move on. I’m assuming you haven’t officially started your rounds?” she questions, rubbing her temple. 

“Shit,” Peter mumbles, rushing out of the room without a second thought. 

***

Sam looks up from his newspaper, shooting out of his seat as soon as he spots Peter. “Hey, wait up.” 

Peter stops dead in his tracks, turning around. “Why are you waiting in the waiting room, Sam?” he hisses, crossing his arms.

“Well, you work at a hospital. It seemed reasonable,” he explains.

“Sam, I’m busy. I don’t have time for this,” Peter spat. “I’m behind schedule and Gw- Doctor Stacy is already pissed as it is. 

Sam bit his lip, holding onto Peter’s shoulders. “Well, you see, this is sort of important. You know how much I hate not talking to you, Petey.”

Peter sighs, pulling away. “That’s not really my fault, now is it? You’re the one who got pissy over nothing.”

“Actually, it wasn’t exactly nothing,” Sam says, biting his tongue to keep himself from saying anything else stupid. “Look, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry is a word kids use when they want out of timeout,” Peter quotes. “Anything else you want to say that I can hold against you?”

“Your name,” Sam blurts out. 

“What are you going on about, Sam?” Peter asks, annoyed. When Sam doesn’t immediately reply, Peter goes on. “Well, whatever. I have to get back to work. You know, the decent job which God forbid I actually enjoy.”

Sam grabs his arms, pulling him closer. “Peter, wait. Don’t be mad at me. I’m sor- I apologize. You were so right, okay? I’m just jealous.”

“Of what, my job?” Peter questions, hitting the hand that was still on him with the clipboard. “You shouldn’t be. Just go get your own and stop being lazy.” Peter turns around once again, strutting off. If he was Bruce, there’s not a doubt in Peter’s mind that he wouldn’t have Hulked out and destroyed Sam. The thought is kind of scary.

***

Meanwhile, Wade is pretty close to peeing his pants. Doctor Stacy is a scary woman who no one should fuck with.

“Can you just tell me what happened again? Don’t leave anything out. No detail is too small,” she demands, sitting on an uncomfortable in the corner of the room. 

“I told you already. Really, I told you three times. Yellow and White were talking to me. However, this time was different,” Wade justifies, trying to hold back an eye roll.

“Yellow and White are who exactly?” Doctor Stacy puts her pen to paper, presumably noting Wade’s every last word.

“Is this really necessary, doctor? I’m fine now. They’re surprisingly silent,” Wade bargains, pulling up the covers to his chest. 

“Yes, Wade, this is very necessary. We need a plan for when this happens again,” the doctor explains. “Now will you just answer the damn question before I call in Doctor Banner?”

Wade sits straight up. “Okay, you got me. Yellow and White are the voices in my head. They usually just make fun of me, but this time was a different thing. We just… They just wanted me dead. They were going up against me for no apparent reason. I felt like I was suffocating. Are you happy now?” Wade’s face is an interesting shade of red. 

The doctor gives him a false smile. “Yes, Mr. Wilson, I’m very happy. Why did you feel like you were suffocating?”

Wade looks down. “I’m not really sure. It just happens sometimes.”

Doctor Stacy busies herself with writing some more. “Okay, thank you, Wade. We’ll fix this. Don’t you worry.”

“Medicine? I don’t want to be a zombie, doctor. Why can’t I just deal with it? I’m not hurting anyone. I’m weak,” begs Wade.

“Oh, no. It’s nothing. Department K is working on something to help people like you, and they’re looking for volunteers. I’ll look into it for you,” Doctor Stacy says, standing up. “I’ll let you know what I find.” She leaves the room, but Wade can still hear the clacking of her heels. His heart is still louder though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, this is just a filler as I try to get my writing mojo back. I apologize for the wait for this crap. 
> 
> I've had awful writer's block, I've had a hectic schedule, and my beta stopped talking to me.

Life is fragile. When one thing changes, the whole system is thrown off its course. Example: Peter fell asleep with a patient in a hospital bed. The effect? An angry blonde woman who just happens to be his boss purposely and quickly approaching him with a menacing smile. “Peter,” she sighs when she is close, “You’re new here. I’ll cut you some slack. God knows some of the other staff have done worse with patients. What I need from you, though, is any information you can get out of Wilson.”

It takes Peter a minute to process what she’s asking. “Are you sure you want me to? I mean, you did walk in on us cuddling not that long ago.”

 

“Mr. Wilson is pretty shut off. He tried convincing everybody around here that his real name was actually John Doe and that he was only pretending to be passed out on a park bench so he didn’t have to deal with his ‘bitchy’ girlfriend,” the doctor explains. “I’m trying to get him into a clinical trial. This could be big for this hospital if we pull it off successfully.”

 

Peter frowned, crossing his arms. “If? You mean you’re willing to let him possibly die just so he fits into society’s idea of normal?” 

“You’re very narrow-minded, Parker. It’s not attractive. Listen, it’s a huge risk, but think of all the people we’d help if Department K managed to pull this off. High risk but even higher reward. You really going to try to put a stop to this and let innocent people suffer because you have a crush on a mentally ill man with cancer?” Doctor Stacy questions, looking over a clipboard. “Wilson is the perfect candidate for this.”

Peter sighs, puffing out his cheeks as he does so. “You may have a few solid points. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Wade after I finish rounds which I was suppose to start an hour ago.”

 

As Peter runs off to find his band of interns, Doctor Stacy has a brief moment of doubt about the department’s idea. It, however, quickly fades when she hears the tell-tale sound of flatline. 

\---

"You mean to tell me that after what she saw this morning she's urging you to hang out and talk to me?" Wade chuckles, downing the soda Peter brought in for him. "PMS much?"

Peter shook his head. "Yeah, I wouldn't joke about that. Unless you're one for challenging death at any given chance."

"Well, I do have cancer, so I do what I can," Wade says soberly. "What do you need to know so you can put it on the form, slick?"

"I need more of the basics. You never put any family members on your original forms, and in case something happens, we need to let your family know," Peter informs, biting his lip. "Unless you don't have any family. In which case, I'm a shit person. I'm just a slave to the form."

"Yeah, no, I get it. It's fine. You're doing your job," Wade sighs. "I have no parents or siblings. I may have a kid out there, but who the hell knows? The 90's were insane."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Okay, next question. Any STDs?"

"Oh, Petey," Wade purrs. His tone suddenly changed back to flirtatious much to Peter's delight. "I'm clean for future reference. You didn't need to lie and say it was on the form, you sly dog." 

Even though he'll never admit it to anyone, Peter laughed at Wade's stupid, teasing joke. "Okay, you got me. This form is just a prop so I can seduce you."

Wade bites his lip. "I knew I was irresistible, but damn, Parker," he smirks. 

Peter tries to keep the mood light as they go painstakingly slow through the rest of the questions. The task seems impossible at some points, but Peter throws in a sexual joke for Wade's benefit to lighten it up again. "Doctor Stacy told me you are a perfect candidate for the test, Wade."

Wade gives Peter an obviously fake smile. "Great."

"Don't think of it as something scary. Think of it as an opportunity to get better. You told me that's what you wanted when I first started working here. Remember?" Peter asks, standing up with the clipboard in his hand. "Then you can finally get out of this dump and possibly find your surplus of kids."

Wade's smile is now genuine. "You're right." It he takes a minute to think about everything - to take it in. "What do you think it's going to be like?"

"I have no idea," Peter says truthfully. "It's a brand new concept they're trying out. I bet it's going to be amazing though. In the grand scheme of things, you're going to help so many people like you out. Isn't it worth it?"

Wade nods. "Thank you, Nurse McSexy. I think it's time for my sponge bath now," he jokes with a smirk. 

Peter rolls his hazel eyes. "See you later, Wade." He pats Wade's shoulder, looking back before he left the room, telling himself everything would be alright in the end, but even he didn't believe that crap.


End file.
